Be Careful What You Do
by HopeCoppice
Summary: Erin's pregnant, and Vlad's forced to accept responsibility. Loosely inspired by a Michael Jackson song. Short chapters. Some het, some slash pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**My first multi-chapter Young Dracula fic. Chapters are short but updates should be relatively frequent.**

**As usual, I own nothing but the plot. Please enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated!  
**

It was Ingrid who found Erin hunched over a toilet, retching pitifully, for the third time in a week.  
"Erin, Renfield's cooking's terrible but it's not dangerous. So either you've got some kind of eating disorder or you're pregnant, which is it?" She was joking, but Erin turned even paler than she had been before and her hand flew to her stomach. "Oh, no. You're not-?"  
"Please, Ingrid, you can't tell anyone. I only just found out for sure, I don't know what I'm gonna do-" The elder Dracula held her hand up, cutting off the slayer's words.  
"Is it Vlad's?" There was a long pause, and then Erin nodded, blushing furiously. "Does he know?" She shook her head. "Then tell him. Or I'll have to."

Ingrid had given her two weeks' grace. That meant two weeks, Erin reasoned, for her to work out what she was going to do about Vlad.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had such lovely reviews that I decided to put this chapter up earlier than I'd expected to. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

A week later, the Count found a book on his throne. He opened it gingerly – the last book of mysterious origin had tried to _take_ the throne, after all – but it didn't seem to be filled with ancient writings. In fact, the handwriting was familiar. _The breather's_. Well, he'd just finished _New Moon_, and he was looking for more reading material. This would do; Erin's diary would no doubt deal with the same themes of pathetic teenage angst and lusting after vampires. He opened it to a random page and began to read.

_Dear Diary,  
I haven't dared to write since I arrived at the school, but today I was almost burnt alive and now Vlad knows I'm a breather..._

Boring – he skipped ahead a little.

_Dear Diary,  
Vlad and I were supposed to go on a date but Ingrid tried to kill me..._

Yes, yes. He knew all that.

_Dear Diary,  
Vlad's never been as sexy as when he vanquished Sethius. He's so powerful and dark..._

That was gratifying, but not interesting. He was beginning to think this little book held no interest whatsoever, but he skipped to the last entry and skimmed it anyway.

_Dear Diary,  
I still haven't worked out how to tell Vlad about the... about my condition. No, come on, Erin, you're not living in the 1960s, and if you're going to see this through to the end you need to be able to say it. I haven't worked out how to tell him I'm pregnant. Not to mention how the rest of the family will react. I don't even know if it's possible, if I'll survive. Having Vlad's baby could kill me. And how can I tell him...?_

The Count dropped the book.

"VLADIMIR!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Definitely the last chapter tonight. The next will be up at some point in the next few days – no earlier. Sorry for anyone irked by the delay. Also, anyone shipping anything – proceed with caution. Ships in mirror may be further away than they appear.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

As usual, the Count's shout brought everyone in the house straight to the spot to see what was happening, with the exception of Vlad, who sauntered down from his room in no particular hurry, and Erin, who had to move at breather speed.

So the whole household was already assembled in the throne room when Vlad walked in, Erin half a step behind him, to be greeted with a furious accusation from his father.  
"You got a breather pregnant! How could you be so careless?" Vlad's eyes darted wildly around the room, taking in Renfield's surprise, Ingrid's complete lack thereof, and the matching expressions of confusion on Wolfie and Bertrand's faces before he squarely met his father's gaze.  
"What breather? Who told you that? Because they're lying." The Count simply raised his chin slightly, eyes sliding across to Erin as she shrank back in the doorway, hand resting on her stomach.  
"Your little girlfriend did, Vlad."

Vlad whirled round, eyes full of hurt and confusion.  
"You're pregnant?" She nodded, tears springing to her eyes. This was it; the family were going to kill her, she just knew it. "I don't understand, why would you say-?" He paused, taking a deep breath before turning back to the assembled vampires. "Excuse me. I need to talk to Erin for a moment, alone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far, I hope you won't be disappointed later in the story!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

"What the hell was that? What did you tell Dad?" Erin shook her head, arms crossed defensively over her chest as he fumed at her, leaning against her door so nobody could interrupt.  
"I didn't tell him anything, he had my diary... He must have read it. I'm sorry Vlad, I was going to tell you..." The Chosen One stared at her, perplexed.  
"Erin, we never – it's not mine, you know that. Why did you say it was? What happened?"  
She sighed. "Look, I wasn't going to mention it because you clearly don't remember, but you know that night before you found out I was a slayer, when you got out your stash of 'special' soy blood?" He nodded; it had been fun, pretending to be a normal teenager for a change.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Well, we got a bit crazy and did some things I'm not proud of." She was staring resolutely at the floor, a blush tingeing her cheeks. "Like I said, I wouldn't even have mentioned it if this hadn't happened..."

Vlad shook his head.  
"I remember that night. I went to bed as usual in my coffin – alone – and I woke up there alone, with a splitting headache and terrible morning breath. Why are you lying to me?"  
She sobbed dramatically.  
"I can't believe you'd say that, Vlad! And now your Dad's going to kill me."  
He didn't stick around to argue with her; he just slammed the door on his way back to the throne room.

His father and Ingrid were waiting for him there; he was glad Wolfie had been removed from the room. This wasn't a conversation for young ears.  
"Dad, I don't know why she's saying that but she's lying." His father shook his head, waving the diary in the air.  
"It's all in here, Vladdy. Why would the girl lie to her own diary?" Vlad frowned.  
"Why would Erin keep a diary? If we'd found it before we knew she was a breather, it could have got her killed for all she knew. It doesn't make any-"

"Don't change the subject, Vlad." Ingrid seemed colder than usual, disappointed even. "Erin told me when I caught her throwing up last week. She didn't want to drop you in it, but I guessed. You can't just abandon her to raise a child alone like that. Do you really want to be as bad as Mum?"

That was when the Chosen One realised this nightmare wasn't just going to go away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. It's lovely to be getting so many reviews, so thank you! I appreciate them. However, my very favourite kind of reviews are the ones that tell me whether my writing was any good or not – self-absorbed, I know – so anyone who wants to leave one of those is even more wonderful.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

Erin was sitting with her back to the wall, hugging her knees, when she heard the door open.  
"I'm really sorry, Vlad, I didn't plan this-" To her surprise, it wasn't Vlad who cut her off.  
"Of course you didn't. You'd have to be really stupid to do this on purpose." She shot to her feet, preferring to face her enemies head-on.  
"Bertrand. What are you doing here?" He said nothing, and she blundered on. "Anyway, I know we're young, but it's a bit harsh to call us stupid. When you were young I'd probably have been expected to have three kids by this age-" The tutor shook his head, a tiny, bitter smirk forming as he met her gaze.  
"Oh, I don't mean having a child. It's unlikely you'll survive to find out if you can raise it, after all."  
She gulped. "The Count's that angry?"

Bertrand took a step closer and she shrank back. He didn't seem offended by her reaction; almost pleased, in fact.  
"Breathers and vampires have interbred before, of course. But it's always the vampiress who carries the child. No breather has ever survived becoming pregnant with a half-vampire child, at least not without being turned. And Vlad, as we both know, won't turn you."  
He left without waiting to see her reaction, which was probably just as well because she didn't panic, even for a moment.

She didn't know where the Van Helsings were, but she was pretty sure the Slayer's Guild wasn't a healthy place for her to be right now and you could bet they were right in the thick of it. She had no other option but to stay with the Draculas, and she couldn't deal with all of this on her own. If she stuck to her guns, maybe Vlad would eventually start to believe her story about their 'drunken night' together. He'd have to stand by her then, he was too good not to, and everything would be alright somehow.

Just as long as he never found out the child was Jonno's, everything would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to everyone who was disappointed by last chapter. Can't say I expect you to like this one either, but that's how the story goes. I do have my reasons for picking Jonno, which may be explored in another fic. **

**Thanks to everyone who's warned me about the wisdom of my narrative choices: while your concern is touching, I write this fanfiction for me. My hope is that others will enjoy it too, which is why I post it, but honestly, if you don't like it, you'll find something else to read and I'll be no worse off. At the end of the day, I write the story that's in my head, and that's enough for me.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

Vlad was sitting in the training room, waiting, when Bertrand walked in. He almost walked straight back out, he even considered just roaring at the Chosen One until he left, but instead he closed his eyes for a moment before nodding stiffly in greeting. Vlad scrambled to his feet – why did people keep doing that around him? – and turned pleading eyes on him. Bertrand couldn't look away.

"Bertrand, I didn't – what she said, it's not true. You must know that." He wished he did, but he couldn't know anything. Erin was pregnant, he was sure of that, and she claimed Vlad was the father. What else could he believe?  
"When did it happen?" His student's shoulders slumped, but he wouldn't break eye contact with the older vampire.  
"Erin says it was the night we got the spiked soy blood out. But Bertrand, I swear, I remember going to bed alone that night. There are no blank spots. I didn't sleep with her, I wouldn't do that-"

Bertrand wanted to believe him, he really did. But Vlad was an accomplished liar, and he was scared, and who knew what he would be prepared to lie about in this situation?  
"Then how is she pregnant, Vlad? How is the girl you went on a date with - the girl you got _drunk _with - pregnant?" The boy didn't have an answer for that. After a long silence, he finally looked away.  
"I don't know."  
"Well, you'd better start looking for a way to keep her alive, then. I assume you won't want to turn her." Vlad shook his head; he wouldn't bite a breather, or let anyone else do it, unless there really was no choice. He spoke quietly but firmly.  
"Bertrand, it's not mine. I never cheated on you. But I know how it looks. I don't expect you to believe me." He caught the older vampire's hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his wrist. "I'll find a way to keep her alive, but that's all."  
Then he left Bertrand to stand alone, staring into space and wondering if this was what heartbreak felt like.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed – especially redrachxo, because you're so nice and give such detailed feedback, I appreciate it. **

**Just to let everyone know. I have altered the summary of this story as far as I am willing to alter it. I don't particularly like warning for slash, especially when – as in this story – it's so barely present. What I do refuse to do, however, is fill my summaries with spoilers if I can help it. Those of you who were disappointed by the plot twists of late might do well to brush up on your Michael Jackson knowledge, there were clues in the summary if you squinted.**

**Short chapter, more soon, hope you enjoy it. If at any point you find you're not enjoying the story, I promise I won't be offended if you stop reading, although of course your reviews are still welcome. I don't want anyone to force themselves to read something they hate.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

"Vlad, Erin was talking about getting herself some chips. I told her you'd do it. I'll have a portion, too, while you're out." He rolled his eyes at his sister.  
"Why did you sign me up for that?"  
"You signed _yourself_ up. You can't just leave her to it now. Oh, and when you get back, Bertrand asked me to tell you training's off again. It's been, what, a month now? He must be _really _angry at you for something_..._" The Chosen One slammed the book he'd been reading shut and stormed off towards the main doors. "Don't forget mine!"

He returned home with three portions of chips – for Erin, Ingrid and Wolfie – and a tub of mushy peas, which he also gave to Wolfie with strict instructions to take them down to the training room. Even Bertrand couldn't refuse Wolfie.

The walk had done nothing to clear his head; he'd been trying to work out a way to keep Erin alive without turning her. No breather had survived a vampiric pregnancy for longer than four months, and that milestone was looming up fast. He dropped Ingrid's portion of chips off – to her surprise – and then continued towards Erin's room.

She opened the door when he knocked, and smiled apologetically as he handed over the last portion of chips.  
"I'm sorry; I told Ingrid I could get them myself." He shrugged.  
"Apparently feeding you is my responsibility now, too." As he turned away, he had an idea. "House meeting tomorrow, by the way. Throne room, 8pm." Then his fate would be decided, one way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed/is still reviewing. Here's the next bit, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

"What's this about?" The Count sounded impatient; he hadn't quite adjusted to the idea of Vlad calling meetings yet.  
"Well, I've been looking for ways to ensure a breather's safety when she's carrying a vampire child, and there's really only one solution. So I thought we should all be here to welcome Erin to the family." The girl's eyes widened and her face paled. For a moment, Vlad thought she was going to rush from the room, but she was frozen in place.  
"W...What?"  
"Well, I have to bite you, or you'll die and so will the baby. Can't have that. So, there's no time like the present, right?"

Ingrid nodded approvingly; it finally seemed like her little brother was stepping up and taking responsibility for the baby, and Erin. As long as the former slayer didn't try to compete for the position of Queen Bee, she didn't mind having a sister too much. The Count seemed proud that Vlad was finally going to bite his first breather, and Bertrand looked as if he was about to be sick.

Erin, however, was shaking as Vlad caught her arm and dragged her into the middle of the room, pushing her collar aside.  
"Really, Vlad, I feel fine, do we have to do this now-?"  
"May as well, don't want to take any risks, do we?" He forced a grin and she shrank back.  
"I don't think I'm ready to be a vampire." He tightened his grip on her arm and, picturing the expression of hurt on Bertrand's face when he'd first heard the news, let his fangs descend.  
"Sorry, Erin, no choice – or you won't survive having a half-vampire baby. It only hurts for a second-"  
She twisted away from him, sobbing. "It's not a vampire!"

Everyone in the room froze; you could have heard a pin drop. Vlad didn't loosen his grip, but he did retract his fangs, tilting his head in an expression of polite enquiry.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" Erin took several shaky breaths before repeating what she'd said.  
"The baby... isn't... a vampire. It's not yours."  
"Then why did you lie about it, Erin? Why pick me?" He let go of her arm and she stepped backwards, still trembling slightly.  
"I knew I could rely on you. You're a good guy, and I thought... I thought if you thought it was yours you wouldn't throw me out." He stared at her for a moment.  
"Go and lie down, the stress isn't good for you. I'll come and talk to you in a bit." She nodded; she couldn't leave the room fast enough.

He turned back to the three vampires clustered around the throne.  
"Now do you believe me?" Ingrid looked like she couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. She nodded slowly and left the room. The Count frowned.  
"Well, yes, but Vladdy, who-?"  
"I don't know." His father pondered that for a moment, then went off to find Renfield. He needed him to open a bottle of something red and full-bodied.

That left Bertrand and Vlad alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews! This is a short chapter, as is the next one, so I'll post them both very quickly. Getting near the end of the story now!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

Bertrand swallowed hard as his student met his eyes.  
"Vlad, I'm so sorry, I should have believed you-"  
"Yes." The Chosen One cut him off, voice cold. "You should. I expect training to resume tomorrow."

And then he was gone, leaving Bertrand to his regrets. All he could think of was the hurt in Vlad's eyes, the way he'd tried time and again to convince Bertrand of his loyalty – _his_ loyalty, as if he was in some way indebted to his valet and not the other way around – and been rejected. He'd even brought back his favourite breather snack the day before – how he'd known about that, he had no idea – and Bertrand had scowled as he ate it, reasoning that a tub of mushy peas was the least Vlad could do for him.

Now he'd give anything to turn back time, to take Vlad's word for it, to stop his pride getting in the way of the best thing he'd ever had. He'd thrown it all away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews! Another very short chapter, but that's how the breaks fell. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

Erin looked up as Vlad entered her room, barely knocking as he did.  
"So whose is it really?" Straight to business; that was typical of Vlad. She hesitated, trying to compose herself, but her voice still quavered as she forced out the words.  
"Jonno Van Helsing... when he visited that first time... and now I don't know where he is." She blinked hard as tears threatened to fall again. Vlad, however, seemed almost relieved.  
"Well, I do. I can go to him now, if you like, get him to drive over. He's going to be shocked."  
She nodded; of course he would be. "You'd do that for me?" Vlad didn't answer directly, just glanced out at the darkening sky.  
"I'd advise asking him for somewhere to stay, if he doesn't completely freak out. Ingrid's on the warpath, and I can't say I really blame her. She was furious with me for abandoning you."  
"I'm sorry, I've caused so much trouble-"  
"Yeah. But you're right. I _am_ a good guy. Now, I reckon you've got about six hours to sort out what you're going to say to Jonno. I'll be back in two." He went to change into his flying cape, and Erin sat, taking deep, steadying breaths.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews! Another tiny chapter so I thought I'd just put it up – it's a bit filler-y but the next one is a little longer.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

Vlad had intercepted Ingrid on her way to give Erin a piece of her mind, sending her to keep Wolfie busy while the rest of the household prepared to deal with the shocked slayer who would soon be appearing in their midst. Then he launched himself into the dark night sky.

Jonno, keen to keep the truce, had easily been persuaded to engage one of the Guild's drivers for the journey to the school - Vlad didn't want him driving into a ditch after he'd heard the news – and Vlad began the long journey home. Jonno had offered him a lift, but he needed the thinking space that flying would give him.

He'd more or less forgiven Erin; yes, he was angry, and she could have sorted this out so much sooner if she'd just spoken to him first, but he understood why she'd felt the need to lie. What he couldn't seem to forgive, however irrational it was, was Bertrand's lack of faith in him. He'd been so willing to believe that Vlad had cheated. In spite of the overwhelming evidence for _someone_ sleeping with Erin... well, somehow Vlad couldn't forgive the tutor for his actions over the past month.

He landed and went straight to his coffin, exhausted by the events of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. People who don't like slash might like to consider this the last chapter (if you're still reading) – otherwise, there is one more chapter and a long epilogue to go. I'm also probably going to spin off another fic that has a lot more Jonno in it and answers a few of the questions people had.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

Erin tapped cautiously on Vlad's coffin lid, leaping back when it opened.

"Erin. What do you want? How did it go?" Her face was streaked with tearstains, but she gave him a watery smile, nodding in the direction of Jonno, who was standing in the doorway. If Vlad had to choose a word to describe his expression, he'd probably plump for 'shellshocked', but he was there, which had to mean something.  
"I just came to say goodbye. I'm going to the Slayer's Guild, at least for a few days, while we work out what's going to happen, but... well, I know I'm not welcome here anymore, whatever happens, so..."  
"Give it a while, and then maybe you can visit once things have died down. I'd like to meet the baby." He realised Jonno might take that as a threat the moment he'd said it, but the slayer was too shocked to notice. Erin nodded and left, Jonno wrapping an arm around her waist as she passed him.

They made their way towards the car together, reaching the main entrance hall before Erin realised she wasn't finished here yet. She'd left a note for Ingrid and she'd already said her farewells to Wolfie, but there was one more person she needed to talk to. Jonno agreed to wait with the driver; she only hoped he wouldn't change his mind and leave without her.

"Bertrand, are you in here?" The training room was dark, but she could hear a faint noise coming from somewhere nearby. Pushing the door further open, she managed to let in enough light to spot the tutor, sitting against the wall and apparently listening to an iPod. She snagged one of the earbuds – clearly he was out of sorts, or she'd never have managed it – and held it to her own ear for a second before he wrenched it away.  
_She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene..._  
"Michael Jackson?" It was appropriate, she supposed. He glared at her.  
"Clearly you're not here to talk about my musical choices."  
"No. No, of course. I came to say goodbye, and to apologise. I... I didn't realise how badly I was going to screw things up for Vlad. I didn't know about you two."  
The vampire hissed softly. "He was never with you. I should have known from the start."  
"No, he wasn't. We never – but it's my fault I made you doubt him. I'm really sorry, Bertrand." He nodded slowly and she took the dismissal for what it was. Frankly, she considered herself lucky to escape with her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Last (tiny!) chapter, and then an epilogue which is probably a) longer than any other chapter in this story and b) horrendously out of character, but I'll let you all be the judge of that. At any rate, here you go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

Bertrand switched his playlist to one he sometimes used when he needed to vent some emotions on the punchbag – he'd been listening to it a lot over the last month – and closed his eyes again, letting himself sink into regret. He had the volume high, so he didn't hear Erin's approach before one of the earbuds was gently plucked away again, a small hand smoothing his hair. He was mid-snarl before he opened his eyes to find Vlad's face inches from his own.

"I'm sorry I overreacted earlier." Then their lips met – Bertrand wasn't sure who had moved, and he didn't really care – for a brief, sweet moment before he remembered himself and pulled back.  
"I should have trusted you. I'm sorry, Vlad, I'll never doubt you again." Vlad shrugged, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.  
"You know me. I forgive easily. And we've got a lot of catching up to do."  
"Training, right, yes-"

Vlad's lips on his cut him off. _Oh_. Bertrand pulled out the other earbud and sent the iPod skidding across the floor, away from him. _Not training, then._ He wrapped his arms around his lover and set about making up for lost time.


	14. Epilogue

**So, this is the epilogue. As is traditional, it takes place some time after the end of the previous chapter – less traditionally, it's longer than most of the actual chapters.**

**Thanks to everyone who's read this, and especially to those who reviewed. I have started writing a companion to this fic, so that'll arrive sooner or later.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"You caused me a lot of trouble, tiny breather."

Vlad paused in the doorway, unsure of what was going on. He'd left the baby for a moment – _one moment_ – and now he could hear Bertrand's voice in the room. He didn't want to be suspicious of his lover, but if anything happened to the child – well, Jonno would stake him if Erin didn't get there first. Still, something stopped him from bursting in to save the day. Instead, he hung back, just out of sight, listening and peering through the crack in the door.

"Well, technically it was your mother who caused me all that trouble over you. And pain, a lot of pain, but don't tell anyone that. I don't have feelings, everyone knows. What was I saying? Ah, yes. Your birth caused a lot of strife around here. You'd better be worth it. Are you?"

Bertrand had the child in his arms, holding her just the way Erin had shown Vlad how to do before disappearing into Ingrid's room to try to put things right between them, and the room fell silent for a moment as he studied the tiny girl intently. Vlad almost intervened, afraid he would find the child wanting and snap her neck, but still he waited. Bertrand gave a little nod after a moment.

"I'll make sure you're worth it. I'll have Vlad talk to your mother, and then I can train you when you grow up. You'll be the bravest, strongest little girl in the world and everything we went through will be for some purpose after all. Just don't grow up to be a slayer, alright? Do we have a deal?"

The baby made a soft gurgling sound and Bertrand smiled.  
"I'll hold you to that."

Vlad couldn't resist the temptation to walk in, then, holding the bottle of milk he'd just warmed up for the baby. Bertrand's eyes snapped up from where they'd been fixed on the baby's face, and he looked almost guilty.  
"I wasn't going to hurt her!" At Vlad's soft smile, he grimaced. "How long were you standing there for?"  
"Long enough." Bertrand handed over the baby and Vlad awkwardly held the bottle towards her mouth, relieved when the baby knew what she was doing. He certainly didn't. Arms snaked around him and he felt a gentle kiss pressed into his hair.  
"Tell nobody."

Ingrid and Erin stood in the doorway, peering through the crack at the sweet scene before them; the two male vampires, one wrapped in the other's arms, both completely absorbed in watching the baby drink her milk. Ingrid quietly raised her digital camera and snapped a picture around the side of the door, thankfully unnoticed by the couple inside. She and Erin exchanged smiles; it was impossible to stay angry in the face of such uncharacteristic _cuteness_.

They crept away, leaving them to it for a few minutes more.


End file.
